Love Does Not Boast
by TaintedWolf
Summary: When her soft hand was captured in his smooth one, that was when she realised. She was in love. [MorixHaruhi]


**Author:** TaintedWolf

**Rating: **Free

**Pairing: **Mori/Haruhi

**Warnings: **ProbableOOCness, WAFF

**Summary: **When her soft hand was captured in his smooth one, that was when she realised. She was in **_love._**

**  
A/N:** I sat down to write a new chapter of _Chicken Pox_, when this plot bunny came to smack me in the face -sobs- And I also need to finish my challenge for 1fandom...(Look out for it!) I originally wanted to write a Mori/Haruhi smut PWP, but somehow it gained a plot and the lemon didn't fit in ;.; Please give it a shot anyway, as I think it will leave you with a fuzzy feeling.

* * *

It sometimes unnerved her how much he took in.

When the twins would tease her, or when Tamaki would smother her in 'fatherly' affection for his 'daughter', she would sometimes glance over at him.

He would be staring at her, his face expressionless, but eyes calculating, gauging her reaction to most things. It amazed her how someone who seemed so oblivious to things around him would actually know _everything_. His eyes would flicker with hidden knowledge, mentally storing everything away into the back of his mind to use at a later date, at a better time.

Today, for example, when the twins had simultaneously wrapped their arms around her shoulders, she had looked to him instinctively. A familiar emotion flashed through his eyes as he gazed on at them.

It was jealousy.

She knew it was jealousy, as he told her so. On those rare moments when the could finally meet up and be _alone - _as boyfriend and girlfriend - and when he would actually sit and talk with her, he would tell her that he was jealous of them all. Of how they found it so easy to touch her, about the unfairness that he couldn't touch her without it looking suspicious, even though she was _his_ girlfriend.

They had gotten together a few months previously. The shy glances she gave him finally raised up a notch one afternoon, when the others had left, and she had boldly grabbed his hand. She felt an unmistakeable warmness in her belly, feeling her soft hand being captured by his smooth one. Smooth from all the years of kendo he had engaged in.

Her eyes had watered.

And it was when she realized.

She was in _love_.

His hand had squeezed hers gently, reassuring and understanding. She let out a strangled sob, wrapping her arms around his chest and burying her face into his shoulder.

He said nothing, as he usually did. But he wrapped his strong arms around her. Embracing and comforting. He held her for what seemed like hours, but it could really have just been a few minutes. And when she finally pulled away, looking into his face with bright eyes, he simply replied, "Me too."

They didn't kiss. It would have ruined the moment. They had just taken an unbelievably huge step in their relationship, one of trust and understanding. A kiss would have spoiled it.

She had stepped away from him in embarrassment, her hands clasped together, shying away from him and unsure of what to do. He had solved her dilemma though, sitting down onto one of the overstuffed couches of the Third Music Room and pulling her onto his lap. She smiled shakily up at him, and he gave her a small smile in return, his hand seeking hers again to hold.

The hour had passed in silence, but it was not an uncomfortable one. Her head was rested on his shoulder, her eyes closed as she tried to get her breathing pattern to match his. The hand which was not entwined with hers played with her hair, strong fingers working their way through the locks which had grown out again throughout the years.

She opened her eyes and looked up at his face, seeing dark eyes staring back at her. She bit her lip nervously.

"Are we...together, now?" she whispered uncertainly, praying to the Gods that he would say 'yes' and unconciously squeezing his hand tighter.

He stared at her impassively for a moment, dark eyes closing softly in thought. She had trembled lightly, fearing a 'no' would escape from his lips. But when he opened his eyes again and nodded, she had smiled brilliantly in return.

Their eyes became half lidded as they continued to look at each other, her smile fading away as another thought dominated her mind. She had craned her neck experimentally, raising her head a few centimetres and he lowered his head down to meet hers. Their foreheads bumped into each other's gently, and she closed her trembling eyelids, inhaling the musky scent of his aftershave and puckering her lips expectantly. She heard his sharp intake of breath, and in the few seconds afterwards where she could only assume that he had closed his eyelids and prepared for this climatic moment, she felt a pair of soft lips gently cover hers.

She smiled lightly, increasing the pressure against his lips. It felt so amazing, this feeling of contentment, like she was in a place where she finally _belonged_. They held the same pose for a couple more seconds before backing off again, small blushes on both of their faces. When they both concluded that they had sincerely enjoyed the contact, they moved forward again, their lips coming into contact once more with each other.

Their open mouths came together perfectly – his bottom lip inside her mouth; her top lip inside his – and it seemed they fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces

They backed off again, breathing heavily. She licked her lips experimentally, noting the unique taste of him. She noticed that he did the same, and was suddenly self concious of how she tasted.

She blushed and buried her face into his neck. She found herself shaking as his chest rumbled, his throat vibrating against her cheek. She had blinked in surprise. Was he _laughing_ at her?

"Takashi." she admonished lightly, her face still pink.

His laughter ceased abruptly, probably from the shock of hearing his first name from her lips. He simply rose his arms again and embraced her.

That evening they sat up late, alternatively talking and quietly kissing. They both decided that they would keep their relationship a secret from the rest of their friends, merely fearing their reactions. Haruhi herself was not sure if Tamaki-senpai or the twins would take it all that well, as it was difficult to determine whether their flirting was joking or serious.

Mori himself didn't seem all that sure either, as was demonstrated at the present. He had noticed that the twins had still not moved their arms from her shoulders, and averted his eyes angrily, fearing his reaction if he continued to watch.

"Ne, ne, are you okay Takashi?"

He blinked in surprise of the tugging at his sleeve, suddenly remembering that his older cousin was standing beside him. He gazed back impassively into knowing eyes. Was he watching him? His heart tugged at the thought. Did he know?

He obviously did, the rare serious look that he shot the twins - which had them removing their arms from a grateful Haruhi - had earned another grateful look from Mori.

He turned back to the rest of the club, seeing them all staring at him curiously. He stared blankly back at them before his eyes slid once again to Haruhi. She bit her bottom lip, and nodded shakily, which had him holding out a hand in invitation.

It was time for them to know.

* * *

Corrections are my drug. Reviews are my lover :D


End file.
